


I'm Straight But Shit Happens

by milkysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Beta Vernon Boyd, Bottom Derek Hale, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Felching, M/M, Possessive Boyd, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Vernon Boyd, eating ass, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: He fucked Stiles in the midst of the virgin sacrifices, he fucked Erica in the back seat of his Camaro on prom night, he fucked Isaac to help with the nightmares and he fucked Jackson to shut the cocky little bastard up.But, sometimes - sometimes Derek needed to take a little something for himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Boyd love in the world; we should change that.
> 
> Reeeeead the tags.

 

Boyd's sheets were always scratchy against his skin. After all this time he still lived with his grandmother, to help her around the house more than anything else now that she was getting close to her nineties, but as a result he was stuck with the same decorative bedding with sewn on beads and glitters that scraped at Derek's cheeks and left them tender and raw. Derek nuzzled his face deeper into the rosemary scented material and whined. 

Another large, capable and work-calloused finger joined the already penetrating two and spread Derek wider, so much wider that a choked off whimper crawled up from the alpha's throat and made him heat red like Christmas. He tried not to be embarrassed, this was for him after all, but that degrading sneer of ' _you're the Alpha_ ' never quite let him be. Boyd must have felt his mood change because his spare hand that had previously been kneading at the firm meat of Derek's ass had moved underneath him to stroke up and down his hairy chest. 

"Shhh," Boyd soothed, his voice rough but gentle and calming at the same time. "Just a little more, then I'll make you feel good. You want that, baby?" 

Derek nodded, his face still hidden deep within the lilac sheets. 

"No, baby. I want to hear it."

The wolf swallowed and tilted his head to the side, his pink lips surrounded by scruff peeking out from the quilt. "Yes, alpha." He knew it was probably wrong to address one of his beta's like that, but Derek had been so alone for so long and had felt vulnerable and unsafe for even longer. He needed someone to take care of him and to feel like he was protected by them. He needed Boyd. 

It was stupid really; Boyd was still a kid, eighteen years old but that counted for nothing. That birthday might tick a box on his consent form but it didn't mean he was an adult. Not by far. And with everything Derek had lost - every _one_  Derek had lost, how was this kid supposed to protect him in the slightest? 

His concerns did nothing to stop Derek flat out sobbing with need when Boyd removed his fingers and replaced them with his fat cock. Boyd was long, sure, but it was his girth that always had Derek's head spinning and stars flashing across his vision. He felt completely full in an instant, well and truly at his beta's mercy - and he loved it. 

The slow drag of Boyd's cock through the tight rings of muscle inside Derek's rim left him breathless and gripping onto the sheets with his eyes clamped shut. He inhaled shakily and willed himself to relax before Boyd slammed back into him, making Derek cry out, eyes blazing a fiery red. It continued like that, the pace punishing and cruel as Boyd took his pleasure and Derek did the same. Sweat prickled at the base of his neck, droplets sliding down the curve of his spine before settling at the indent where Derek's back joined the fat globes of his ass. His cheeks were slapping against Boyd's dark hips with a wet spanking noise while his balls swung beneath him, cock bobbing and rubbing against his rigid abs. 

It wasn't a surprise when Boyd leant forward, covering Derek's quivering body with his own and ran the flat of his tongue along the back of Derek's neck. He lapped at his alpha's sweat, tasting him with a satisfied growl - but it was more than that; Boyd was  _marking_ him. Leaving his scent on him. Derek knew the others would be able to smell it later. Knew the looks he'd get from his betas but he didn't care. God, how he needed it. He whined and bared his neck, tears pricking in his glowing eyes, silently begging. 

"That's it, my good boy," Boyd praised and Derek preened, the knowledge that he was pleasing his lover making his cock twitch and stomach flutter.

The feeling of Boyd's teeth sinking into the vulnerable flesh of Derek's neck was what finally sent him over the edge. He could probably get off without the sex, just Boyd's painful bite, holding him down and taking what was his. It was sick. Derek was lucky his mother was gone, lucky he'd lost all of his family's connections. If they could see him now, he'd shame them all. He fell forwards, knees giving out until his body was pressed flat into the sheets, cock rubbing out the last of his orgasm as he wept breathily. 

Boyd surged on, rougher now, hammering into Derek's core with a wildness that Derek adored. He wished the boy was an alpha so he could knot his ass, hold Derek there for hours as he pumped load after load into the wolf's greedy hole. But this would do, this was enough. Boyd roared and wrapped a clawed hand around the back of Derek's blood damp neck, holding him down until the alpha was nearly suffocating and swung his hips harder and harder until his cock was twitching and he was cumming deep inside Derek's ass.  

Derek's eyes rolled and his breathing slowed. He wanted to sleep, to pass out in the knowledge that he was safe, that no one could hurt him while he was at his most vulnerable - because Boyd was there. His second in command would watch over him, would defend him while he slept. He was only half aware of Boyd pulling out, dragging his spent cock from the confines of Derek's tight heat. He mewled when he felt his beta's tongue again, this time placing tender kitten licks at Derek's fucked out and sloppy hole. His tongue dove deeper, exploring where his cock had been pounding into just moments before. Boyd probed and soothed and sucked at the loose muscle until Derek began to subconsciously push back with what little energy he had left. 

Then Boyd was pulling away, stroking his hand up Derek's spine before coming to rest beside him. He didn't say anything, just climbed under the sheets and helped wrap them around Derek's pliant body. He curled in close, wound his arm around Derek's shoulders and held him to his chest. Derek sighed, scenting the beta, relaxing against his broad chest. Distantly, he felt a finger on his chin, lifting his face up and Derek reluctantly opened his eyes again; he wasn't sure when they had closed. He blinked sleepily up at Boyd in question and hummed happily when he was met with a kiss. 

The kiss was deep and hot and to Derek's surprise, he felt Boyd's cum being pushed into his mouth. It was salty and bitter and still warm from Derek's ass but he swallowed it obediently anyway.

"You did so well today, Derek," Boyd whispered as the sweat on their bodies cooled. They tangled together in their nakedness and allowed themselves to sleep, peaceful and quiet until tomorrow came and Derek would have to be the alpha again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
